The present invention relates to a magnetic head assembly for a magnetic tape recorder or the like.
In a conventional magnetic head assembly disclosed in Publication of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Hei-3-122805, as shown in FIG. 1, 2 and 3, a magnetic head 2 is fixed to a tape guide 1, and a tape 3 is fed on a forward surface of the magnetic head 2. A core 4 with a magnetic permeability for preventing magnetic noise from affecting the magnetic head 2 is surrounded by a plastic resin 5 to form the tape guide 1.
And further, as shown in FIGS. 4a, 4b and 5, in a conventional magnetic head assembly, a first tape edge contact portion 6 extends substantially perpendicularly to a recording surface contact portion 8, and a connecting portion 9 composed of a curved portion and a straight portion extends between the recording surface contact portion 8 and a second tape edge contact portion 7 extending substantially perpendicularly to the recording surface contact portion 8. An angle .theta. between the second tape edge contact portion 7 and the straight portion is 50-60 degree.